Talk:Crush the Luxons!
Am I getting this right: You have to choose between one of the quests Crush the Luxons! and Destroy the Kurzicks! and can only do one of them? Is this valid for every Character on an account or can you do one of the quests with Character 1 and then do the other with Character 2? --Si Tacuisses 17:35, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :Does this have one of the previous Kurzick quests as requirement? --Xeeron 18:07, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, if you finish one quest, then all the chars in the other settlement are replaced with "bleached bones". Appears to be per character, and the Can't We Get Along quests are prereqs, it appears. (Had to take my ele out of retirement to find out.) F G 18:16, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::It seems that you need both, not as previously said just the Kurzick Can't We Get Along quest (just checked it) -- Lavvaran 01:17, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::Umm... If one member in the party has completed this quest is it impossible for other party members to complete the other quest? 18:22, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::No, I'm pretty sure it's the same as the other quests. As long as someone has the quest, it will be available. However, I'm guessing if they enter the area to obtain the quest with everyone else having the opposite quest completed (i.e. North Kryta with "Crush the Luxons" completed by everyone else), then they probably can't start the quest (i.e. Destroy the Kurzicks won't be available in the example.) I was able to join groups to completing both quests even after I did the Crush the Luxon. Ryard 05:55, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ---- Is there actually one "bleached bone" per character, or are there "bleached bones"? Of course, articles should be in sungular, usually, but I think this is an exception from the rule, isn't it? :) -- 20:02, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :These bleached bones are not the same as those. They do not provide any text. No point in even having a hyperlink. --Karlos 22:12, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. Bones that once belonged to Luxons / Kurzicks and which are now bleached could not be very well incorporated into the article discussing the Crystal Desert bones, without uglying-up that article, IMO. Also the number of bleached bones do not seem to be related to the number of people who once inhabited that settlement, and without the text, there is nothing that would link them to the NPCs (one-to-one, I mean) and nothing to discuss the bones in depth. Plaintext'em I say. ::By the way, do we now have our very first world-changing and player-locking-out-of-content quests in the GW world?--Ishmaeel 06:04, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::The second. Entering the academy in pre-searing is both locking you out and very world-changing. But I see what you are pointing at, they talked about it all the time and finally there is something to show for it. Oh now that I think about it: SF quests, Titans quests, there is quite a bit. --Xeeron 06:49, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm not sure what you mean about the SF and Titan quests. AFAIK, the world before those quests is exactly the same as the world after the quest, and they don't lock you out of anything. --adeyke 08:31, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::::The world changes at least for the duration of the quests (and quite a lot). But as I said, I get what you mean =) --Xeeron 17:59, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::With regards to locking you out of content, I believe that is going to be the theme with the whole Luxon/Kurzick thing. You can't basically "stay in the middle" with those guys. Progress with one side immediately means lack of progress with the other. At least for the same character. This IS better than the stupid idea they had in the preview event where cashing some of your faction with Kurzicks caused you to lose faction with Luxons.. This means that basically ALL your characters have to be on the same side, which is retarded. --Karlos 08:40, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Not to sure they will drop that (but of course I hope for it). Problem being: I also hoped for guilds to not have to choose a side and now it looks like they will have to. And how are you going to have an Kurzick character on an account that belongs to an Luxon guild?. --Xeeron 17:59, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I don't expect they will be dropping that. Otherwise one could keep pumping xes guild standing with one faction and keep redeeming other faction's points for whatever the rewards for those would be. And the idea was not really too stupid (talking strictly for the preview event here) because faction for both sides were practically free. There were repeatable quests for grinders and 12vs12 could fill-up your factions in a matter of couple hours. What I fear is that locking-out and cross-losing-of-points will cause many a flaming forum threads for a few months after which ANet will release a huge update that changes the initial system fundamentally. One part of me is still optimistic that they did a good design to begin with, but you cannot foresee everything that involves with any given system without properly throwing it at the masses (I don't think the mangled preview event will be very relevant in this). Myself, I'm just happy I began playing GW:P a bit late and missed all those days with attribute redeeming points and non-hide-able headgear and capes. (However I saw some oldie screenshots today and learned that the early betas featured huge glistening pools of virtual blood, which I'm sad to have missed ;) --Ishmaeel 04:00, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ---- High drop rate of max gold stuffs from the kurziks, yet to test luxons Skuld 20:39, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Nuke'em? Can we nuke this and the other transition quests, yet? If we are waiting for somebody who still has the quest in their log to come out and say that this is/ain't alive... I'm him. One of my chars had this quest (completed but not redeemed) until very recently. It sits there in the log but when you select it, no text is displayed in the window. Neither a quest marker in the map that would show where I should go. For all intents and purposes, this quest does not exist anymore except as orphaned database debris in accounts of those who did not complete it. BTW, By nuking, I mean to blank out the irrelevant info and just keep barebone stuff plus a notice that this was removed after fulfilling its function -- there are still several links into those and I would not want to see them de-wikified, especially the ones in the Game Updates pages. I won't press this point too much, tho, I heard that battles over the fate of historical data has been the demise of many a gallant guildwiki hero :P --Ishmaeel 14:18, 15 June 2006 (CDT) I think that at any rate we should take this off the "Needs Updating" page, as it's been updated with the newest information, and seems to be gone for good. Gandalph 11:03, 20 October 2006 (CDT)